PRISIONERA DE LAS NOCHES
by Nami Kitsu
Summary: Aizen mantiene a una chica encerrada en las noches dicha chica mantiene un gran poder oculto dentro de ella ademas de que ella es una shinigami ¿para que querra el emperador de las noches a esta chica? ademas de que conexion tiene ella con ichigo y ru


1er CAP. "LA PRISIONERA DE LAS NOCHES"

-algún día saldré de aquí– decía para si

-algún día me escaparé–

-algún día me liberaré de Aizen– decía mientras miraba por la ventana, que conducía a un paisaje nocturno desértico, pero un golpeteo a la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos y después una voz se escuchó

-hey mizune, sal de tu escondite, Aizen-sama quiere verte – aquella persona bajo de un salto de donde se encontraba y camino hacia la puerta, esta se abrió inmediatamente cuando llego frente a esta

-era hora mizune –dijo un chico que aparentaba unos 20 años (en realidad grimmjow no es un chico jijijijijijiji) cabello azul músculos marcados y traje blanco

-mi nombre es hisana grimmjow ,no mizune entendido –si la prisionera de Aizen era una chica de unos 14 años, cabello negro con dos mechones en la parte delantera de este su complexión era delgada y no media mas de 1.60 ,sus ojos eran de color ámbar y piel un poco morena .Respondía al nombre de hisana y hasta entonces ni ella misma conocía su apellido ,era la protegida de Aizen desde que había nacido y había permanecido toda su vida enclaustrada por Aizen en un calabozo de "Las noches"

-y eso que –dijo grimmjow mientras paraba en seco y miraba a hisana por encima de su hombro, hisana miro extrañada al arrancar y dijo

-solo deja de llamarme mizune – dicho esto continuo caminando hacia donde su protector la esperaba, el arrancar la miro y sonrió sin que ella lo viera

-nee grimmjow sabes de lo que quiere hablarme Aizen-sama – la chica odiaba hablar tan respetuosamente de Aizen, ya que en el fondo hisana odiaba demasiado a este como para poder respetarlo

FLASH BACK

Por el desértico paisaje del "Hueco Mundo", se podía observar una pequeña figura corriendo deprisa por el desierto, llevaba una capa lo que no permitía ver quien era la pequeña persona, corría lo mas que daban sus pequeñas piernas, pero ya había corrido demasiado y se encontraba demasiado agobiada, por lo que tuvo que tomar un pequeño descanso para tomar aliento ,apoyo sus maños en sus muslos ,una vez que había recuperado el aliento se dispuso a seguir con su camino pero fue interceptada por una figura con su arma ya en pose de lucha ,la pequeña persona miro horrorizada a la figura que estaba frente a ella y dijo

-Nnoitra-sama –la pequeña persona no era mas que Hisana en ese momento no tenia mas que unos escasos 8 años, aunque para su edad este no era el primer intento de escapar, en realidad desde que tenia 4 años había empezado con los constantes intentos aunque al principio no eran tan continuos poco a poco comenzaron a hacerse mas repetitivos cada vez, y siempre terminaba en lo mismo hisana era descubierta y atrapada e igualmente castigada y cada vez el castigo era peor; así que a sus 8 años había soportado mas palizas que cualquier persona y aun seguía viva; Nnoitra miro a hisana y sonrió cínicamente ,la pequeña comenzó a temblar y el espada dijo:

-pero mira que tenemos otra vez aquí –Nnoitra tomo a la pequeña del cabello y volvió a hablar –parece que la mascota de Aizen-sama no entiende que debe dejar de tratar de escapar – las pequeñas manos de hisana trataba de hacer que el espada la soltara además de una suplica poco audible por parte de la pequeña

-onegai Nnoitra-sama ya mette –las lagrimas salía de los ojos ámbar de la pequeña, mojando sus mejillas, Nnoitra la levanto hasta hacer que llegara hacia el rostro del espada

-¿quieres que te suelte……… gatita? –dijo el arrancar burlonamente

-onegai Nnoitra-sama suélteme –la voz de hisana se escuchaba cada vez mas apagada, Nnoitra la miro y dijo

-esta bien te soltare –el arrancar aventó a hisana contra el piso pero la arena de esté evito que se lastimara mas de lo que ya estaba ,cuando hisana estaba apunto de levantarse se topo con la espada de Nnoitra, directo a su cabeza se movió tratando de esquivar el golpe ,pero no pudo totalmente ,el filo de su espada golpeo su ceja izquierda dividiéndola por el final, el golpe de Nnoitra fue tan fuerte que la abrió la cabeza y la dejo inconsciente, luego la tomo por la capa y la llevo donde Aizen ,este miro de reojo al espada y dijo

-veo que ya la haz encontrado, otra vez muy bien Nnoitra –Aizen miro la sangre en el rostro de la niña y le dijo

-más te vale no haberla matado Nnoitra, sabes muy bien que así seria un desperdicio para mí, haberla criado 8 años y que tú la mates, entonces correrías la misma suerte que ella –

-si no la hubiera herido, tal vez me hubiera lanzado un kidou, y contra sus kidou yo no puedo hacer nada –después de oír la explicación de arrancar Aizen miro de reojo un pequeño diván que se encontraba en el lugar, su mirada le indico al espada que dejara a la pequeña en el, este hizo caso a la señal de Aizen y arrojo a hisana bruscamente contra el diván esta al no estar consciente no logra percibir el dolor que provoco la acción del espada.

Aizen espero a que hisana recobrara la conciencia, una vez que la recobro, noto un insoportable dolor en la parte izquierda le su cabeza inconscientemente toco la parte donde se encontraba la herida que hasta hace un momento Nnoitra le había hecho y cuando miro su mano; se percato de la presencia de sangre en toda su mano, hisana miro su mano totalmente aterrada hasta que oyó una voz decirle

-vez lo que pasa cuando no escuchas lo que tus mayores te dicen – hisana se levanto rápidamente frunció el ceño y busco con la mirada donde provenía la voz, Aizen sonrió y dijo

-afortunadamente la hemorragia ya paro –dijo levantándose de su trono y se dirigió hacia la niña, tomo con una mano el rostro de la niña; que tenia ensangrentada la mitad de la cara

-hisana, hisana que voy a hacer contigo –la niña que hacia unos momentos se había sentado hace unos momentos dijo

-déjeme ir –se levanto y apretó fuertemente sus puños

-Nnoitra –hisana miro incrédula a Aizen pero cuando iba a hablar sintió a alguien aventándola contra el piso, esta se levanto lentamente del piso mientras Aizen se acercaba a ella

-sabes una cosa hisana –dijo Aizen mientras tomaba a hisana del mentón y apretando sus mejillas con sus dedos –no puedo –

-por que no –

-por que me servirás mucho –al decir esto Aizen apretó mas el rostro de la niña

-me lastima –dijo frunciendo el ceño y levantando la voz

-y lo seguiré haciendo si no te comportas hisana –una vez dicho esto soltó bruscamente el rostro de hisana, camino y volvió a su trono y dijo de nuevo

-parece que la única que lograba controlarte era Nelliel –hisana volteo su rostro hacia donde Aizen y frunció el ceño, provocando una mueca de burla por parte del shinigami

-ya que desde que ella se fue haz dejado de comportarte como una linda niña sumisa para convertirte en el animal rebelde que eres ahora –

-yo no soy ningún animal –

-no creo que sea bueno que le hable de esa manera a Aizen-sama, hisana-chan –hisana volteo el rostro y busco a la voz que desde que tenia memoria le había horrorizado

-Gin-sama –hisana tembló de miedo al ver la sonrisa que el shinigami mostraba

-Gin llévate a hisana a su habitación –

-Hai Aizen-sama –

-ah hisana –esta volteo y miro neutral, Aizen prosiguió y dijo no quiero verte hasta que te llame, haz entendido –

-hai Aizen-sama –

-lévatela Gin no quiero tenerla en mi presencia –

-hai –Gin salió de la habitación seguido por hisana, una vez afuera Gin dijo

-vaya hisana –chan ya van 8 veces en este mes, espero que no sobrepase las 10 como el mes pasado –

-mmm, yo no lo esperaría Gin-sama, yo no lo esperaría –

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-no me hables como si fuéramos iguales mizune –la chica miro y dijo

-ah es cierto, yo soy la protegida de Aizen y tu solo un soldado de el –hisana ya se había percatado de que ya había llegado y entro en donde la esperaba Aizen, mientras tanto grimmjow solo se quedo rabiando

-maldita mocosa, hablarme así a mi, debí haberle matado cuando aun era un bebe –

-eso no seria injusto, por tu rostro veo que hisana-sama te dio una lección de humildad –

-eso no te importa Ulquiorra –

-si, no me importan los berrinches de un "espada" inmaduro –dijo y también entro a donde Aizen

FIN DEL CAP. 1


End file.
